Only One: A SoMa fanfic
by MakaEvanslullaby
Summary: Maka returns home & meets Soul. Sparks fly, but will Soul sweep Maka off her feet, or does a former flame still burn bright. Also, the DWMA is a mafia, and all enemies are rival gangs.When Soul is swept into Maka's world, will he be able to handle it? Or even survive? KiMa as well as SoMa. I don't own Soul Eater nor any other media mentioned. Rated M for later chapters. AU
1. Chapter 1

~MAKA ALBARN~

The sun sank lazily in the evening sky, the last of its warm rays fading into oblivion. Cool air rushed in as the Nevada desert went from a scorching inferno to a freezing forty degrees. The change in temperature seemed to bother the other passengers on the roaming bus, but it did not affect me in the slightest. I welcomed the familiar temperature drop that made me relax and that comforted me. I was quite used to it, even though I was returning home for the first time in over a year. My heart skipped a beat at that word: HOME. _That's right;_ I thought to myself before finishing my sentence in a whisper, _I'm coming home._

~SOUL EATER EVANS~

It was just a bit past sundown as I reached the outskirts of the strange necropolis. _I'm here… finally here._ My crimson eyes took in the view of the cool Gothic architecture. I felt like those uncool tourists that I saw in New York all the time, but for once I didn't give a shit what other thought of me. I felt free. For once, the weight of the world felt like it lifted off my shoulders. I breathed a sigh of relief, which also came out partially as a laugh, those chuckles that you see in movies when crazy people have some sort of revelation. I completely forgot that I was on my bike, and when I realized it, I braked like mad, feeling my head roll forward a bit. I was lucky; I almost hit a really cool-looking black and red mustang. It looked like a new Shelby GT 500, I only knew this from all those searches my parents made me do before picking a car for my birthday. I ended up getting a Harley Fat Boy, partly to piss off my parents, and partly cause it was cool. _That was close… _I looked up at a guy with a black suit, black hair, fair skin, and his amber eyes glaring dangerously at me.

* * *

~DEATH THE KID~

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" _He almost screwed up the symmetry of my car! Oh for the love of Death! Even he's asymmetrical! His hair looks like he just had a quickie! This prick! He's not even apologizing, he is asymmetrical garbage!_ Liz and Patty came out of the car and put their hands on either one of my shoulders. _I guess I look like I'm gonna have a mental breakdown… _I looked back at the guy, his crimson eyes meeting my Amber ones with a look of confusion. _OH…MY…DEATH… RED EYES?!_

"Liz, Patty." I never took my eyes off of the guy on the motorcycle. I rushed forward at him, Liz and Patty already in their weapon forms, Liz on the left and Patty on the right. I must have been a blur of black, white, and amber, because his eyes widened for a moment at my sudden movement, and returned to their originally bored state. He wasn't fazed at the sight of both guns pointed at his head. "Who are you?" I breathed out dangerously.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: All my titles are going to be based off of songs. Please don't hate me for the chapter's title... i don't like miley cyrus but most of the lyrics before the choruses just describe the situation so well. Also sorry for the long hiatus but between college level courses, debate, and other crap i haven't had much time. Plus my migraines and back pain doesn't help much either... No I'm not an old creepy guy, surprisingly enough I'm a freshman lol... I also decided to have a mix of 1st person and third person, cuz im cool like that, hope its not too confusing... enjoy!

* * *

~SOUL EATER EVANS~

Soul chuckled to himself, perhaps a little loudly, because Kid's punishment stance tensed up a bit.

_'I wonder what set him off. Maybe it was my teeth… Maybe my eyes… Then again it's probably how I look overall. Monster, demon, evil incarnate, I've been called it all. I'm not surprised he's holding guns to my head.'_

**_'It's because you are a living monster, boy, your own parents didn't even like you… hell, and they didn't even WANT you.'_** The little oni inside him decided to make a mental appearance, soul could hear him chuckle at soul's mental torment

_'Go away, I don't want YOU here… all you do is give me trouble!'_ Soul snapped back

**_'Fine, fine… I'll go, you know where to find me if you need me'_**

With that soul could send his attention fully back to the gun pointed at him. This happened a lot back in New York, _but that wasn't just because of my looks._

He gave them his signature smile,showing shark like teeth "So you two are weapons too? Cool, I'm a scythe." Kid relaxed a bit, but he still kept both pistols aimed at Soul's head. So, he continued on. "Paranoid much?" Getting off his bike, Soul transformed my arm into a scythe blade to show he wasn't lying.

"See, now could you two please tell your meister that it's not cool to hold guns to a complete stranger's head unprovoked." I said turning my blade back into a human arm.

With a flash of light, Kid threw his guns back and the girls, possibly sisters, landed on their feet on either side of him. The trio wore similar expressions on their faces, all three completely dumbfounded at how calm he was.

"Hey, are you three gonna stand there like dumbasses all night?" Their expressions didn't change, and Soul noticed that they didn't seem to be looking at me anymore, but rather _past_ him.

A voice called from down the street "Oi, Kid, you giving a random stranger a hard time over symmetry again?" Soul spun around in place to trace their gazes to a girl with forest green eyes. She swaggered over in our direction, their mouths still agape, their eyes wide open in astonishment with a touch of… '_fear? Disbelief? Admiration? Perhaps all three? Whatever it is, I can't tell.'_

The guy with amber eyes… '_kid, was it?'_... continued to gape as the girls behind him tried to compose themselves. The girl stopped walking when she reached midway between Kid and Soul, and stood, with her hands on her hips, standing a bit more off to the street. Luckily death city didn't have many people using cars at this time of day, most people went inside at night.

"Liz, Patty…" she growled, annoyed "… I thought I told you two to keep him in check and make sure he didn't go crazy when I'm not around. That also goes for unexplained leaves of absence. I don't want to know how you guys got along without me. Someone has to keep his OCD and temper in check, and it's your responsibility as his weapons to do so." The two weapons named Liz and Patty looked everywhere except at the green-eyed girl, as if they were ashamed little kids being scorned by their mother.

Kid's eyes, however, locked on to her, and softened looking like embers of the dangerous inferno they once were. He just breathed out one word: "Maka…"

* * *

~MAKA ALBARN~

"Maka…" The way he said her name sent shivers up and down her spine from the cold detached-ness, '_he's just in shock',_ followed by the warmth behind it, '_he's missed me'._ His eyes became miniature suns, further enveloping her in warmth as he realized that she was actually there, standing before him, and not just an apparition.

She looked into his eyes, and in doing so, made it all flood back, all the memories and emotions from a year ago. She didn't cry though, She was too strong for that, and crying shows weakness. She stood there returning his stare, remembering all the love, the hurt, the betrayal, all the emotions from before, before everything changed. '_No… I can't afford to go through that again.'_

A knowing smirk plastered itself on her face, knowing that no one would be able to tell her emotions at the time and replied with a cocky step forward, "The one and only." She glanced to her left and got a good look at the guy Kid was previously aiming his weapons at, now that she was closer.

He had blood red eyes that seemed dangerous yet they were hiding something, '_perhaps sadness agony, or torment?'_ He had white hair but wasn't old, she figured he was her age, which is 15. He had on black jeans, a grey V-neck, and a black leather jacket. Underneath the V-neck, you could just notice the hard lines of his body, and his demeanor was laid back and somewhat uninterested. She could sense his overall demeanor through his soul, but there was something about it, something different, something _dark. _She gave him another glance over. '_He's cute…'_

"So were my friends giving you trouble, or maybe…" I chuckled a bit at the thought of what I was going to say next.

Soul's expression became more attentive to her semi-dramatic pause-for-effect.

"What?" he asked me with a bit of anxiety in his voice. Unfortunately for him I caught it and like to toy with people to relieve tension, and with Kid there, I was as tense as a piano wire. '_This should be fun…'_

"Maybe you were stupid enough not to know that the guy standing in front of you is none other than Death the Kid." Once he heard this, Kid smiled, pleased at the recognition.

"Or maybe you did know who he is and was looking for a fight. Either way, if that's the case…" I started dangerously before pulling my knife and twirling it between my fingers like it was nothing. "Maybe I need to teach you some manners."

Maka stared at him dangerously, and unlike Kid's failed attempt at intimidating him, she seemed to worry him a bit. She couldn't go along with the act any longer, and busted out laughing. Liz and Patty soon followed suit, and Kid had a pleased smirk on his face. The twin pistols walked up to her and crushed her in between their generous chests.

"Makaaaaaaa! Patty-chan missed you so much!" Patty exclaimed almost crying tears of joy. Then her internal switch flicked on. "If your skinny ass ever does that again, I'll hunt you down and drag your ass back here, got that?!" Maka couldn't speak, mainly because the life was being squeezed out of her like one of those origami giraffes that Patty wrestled all the time. She nodded her acknowledgement instead.

Liz noticed this and let up a little. She whispered into my ear so that only the three of us could hear. "We missed you Maka, do you know that? Do you know how much we worried about you?! It took us a while just to get shinigami-sama to tell us that you left on multiple missions and not off the face of the earth! Where were you?!" I could feel the hurt and anger coming off all three of them, and the emotions bubbling up inside of me.

"I missed you too, I'm sorry." I replied simply, my voice felt as if it would crack if I talked any more. I still kept a calm exterior as Patty broke off and patty nestled her head on my shoulder, guiding my now free right hand to her head for comfort.

After a minute of staying like that, their breathing being their only movement, Maka looked up at kid and gave a gentle smile, one that seemed to say "I-know-I can't-be-forgiven-easily-and-that-you-probably-won't-but-I-need-to-say-sorry-anyways-and-really-am-sorry-but-I-don't-know-what-else-to-say"

"Hey kid, what about you? Did you miss me?"

* * *

~DEATH THE KID~

"Did you miss me?" She gave a small smile to me knowing the answer all too well, probably feeling like shit because she could tell by my expression that I probably went through hell while she was gone.

_'Did I miss you? Seriously Maka? You left a year ago with no Death-damned explanation! It took three months for me to find out from my father that you requested to be moved to a different sect without letting anyone else know about it! What the fuck do you think?! Of course I missed you!'_

Kid stopped when he noticed Maka's eyes start to glint, like she was holding back tears. It wasn't till one tear escaped and slid down her rosy cheek, that he noticed what he had done. Guilt and hurt flashed in her eyes before she could hide it from him.

"Oh fuck. Maka, did I just say that out loud? I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I haven't seen you in forever, that's all!" I panicked and my eyes widened with regret, '_I would never want to hurt her, NEVER. One of the most important people in my life comes back to me and I yell at her! Let alone cuss at her and make her feel like shit.'_

Patty and Liz both stared at me wide eyed and shocked, Patty let go of Maka and seemed like she was about to kill Kid but Maka placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back a bit. "Shut the hell up kid. It wasn't like you didn't mean it and I didn't deserve it." She says matter-of-factly. "I was no better than mama when I did that, so after finishing up the workload I put on myself, I came back here. I'm sorry for causing you guys so much trouble."

She seemed to regard the Albino boy and walked over, Kid guessed noticing his discomfort with the situation. "Sorry about me and my friends here, I'm Maka, Maka Albarn"

* * *

~SOUL EATER EVANS~

I was so fucking confused at what was happening before me. The girls went up to 'maka', I guess that was her name, and hugged her, crushing her between their boobs.

_Poor girl, looks like the life is getting crushed out of her… _

**_'She seems pretty damn lucky if you ask me, she has people who actually CARE about her.' _**A bitter chuckle came out of him.

_'What the fuck did I tell you, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!'_ '**_Fine, sheesh, but I can bet I wasn't the only one thinking it.'_**

I guess the conversation between me and the-little-bastard-upstairs was a bit longer than I thought, because then the guy was yelling at her, her eyes starting to water. I could barely make out a single tear escaping down her rosy cheeked in the dim moonlight, and then how 'Kid' looked like I usually did after the oni took over what I was saying. The same horror and realization swept his face, and he immediately looked like he hated himself. She told him to shut up and that she deserved it, leaving me utterly confused and uncomfortable with the situation.

All I knew is that if I were yelled at like that I'd be fucking pissed; and that any prick that makes a pretty girl want to cry should be punched in their face. I don't know why but something about her made me want to protect her. Patty seemed to think so too because before Maka spoke she had to hold her back. Damn she looked like she was going to kill him, '_her own meister!'_

Apparently my thoughts seemed to make time go by faster again, or so it seemed, because she walked up to me without me noticing.

"Sorry about me and my friends here, I'm Maka, Maka Albarn" She extended her hand out to Soul, as if she wanted to shake his hand. Soul guessed the oni figured this girl needed some cheering up because making a girl cry isn't cool. He seemed to be quite the devilishly charming guy when he wanted to be. '_He probably just wants to toy with her a bit. I can feel him wanting to be let loose.'_

**_'Not at all soul, I can tell that you think she's cute, why not corrupt her too? It'll be fun. I know you want to.'_**

_'No, I won't let you! I didn't come here for this kind of shit to happen again. You're not taking over!'_

**_'Oh well, too bad, because YOU want her, and believe me, I KNOW YOU WANT HER, and I want her, that means we BOTH want something in common.'_**

He spoke with a charming voice, well I guess _WE_ did. After all, it's my body. "Soul, Soul Eater, and it's a pleasure to meet a beautiful girl such as yourself." He reached down and brought her hand to my lips, and gently kissed it. She giggled and blushed a bit.

**_'Would you look at that! She's blushing already, how cute' _**he chuckled, seemingly amused at her 'innocence', in his words.**_ 'Looks like she already likes us' _**he mused, going away and letting me take over control again

Kid's jaw set and his eyes had a murderous glare to them, but he held back for Maka's sake. He extinguished the inner fire he held inside and calmed down as she pulled her hand back and he let go.

* * *

~MAKA ALBARN~

"Kiss-ass" Kid muttered from behind. I shot him a look over my shoulder and Soul seemed to ignore it though like he wasn't there, it didn't bother him in the slightest. I decided to lighten the mood a bit through a bit of coy playfulness.

"Awww Kid, I think it was sweet of him," I paused a few seconds as if I had more to say and directed most of my sentence to Soul "even if it was a bit kiss-ass-ish" I giggled a bit while Soul muttered "not cool, building a guy up just to tear him down" under his breath. He chuckled a bit and I laughed lightly.

I continued the sentence speaking only directly to Soul this time, "But I liked it."

I could feel the glare of Kid's eyes piercing the back of my head and forward to Soul through his soul wavelength, I had gotten much stronger since I was gone and could feel his soul wavelength much before actually seeing him. The jealousy coming from him was unbelievable by now, so I decided to change topic to avoid any confrontation.

"So Kid, Liz, Patty, we gotta catch up sometime soon. I'm actually moving back into my old place for a bit before finding another place to stay. You guys should come over tomorrow."

It seemed to have worked as Kid's eyes softened the second she said his name. "That would be great. It'll be nice to catch up; I'll see you at 8 am."

"Kid, school starts at 8 am." Maka warned him

"Yes but I can afford not to go tomorrow, you and I both know that." He replied

"Yeah I know, but I can't. I haven't missed a day since the day I left and I'm not going to start tomorrow, my first day back."

"Did you do all the paperwork already? What about all the lessons and homework? You are going to be swamped with work."

"All done. I never really left the school; my paperwork is still all there. I took the textbooks with me during my leave, had the homework and lesson plans emailed to me, and sent back the work over email. All my work and projects that couldn't be turned in while I was gone was shipped to Shibusen. I didn't want you guys to know this so I asked if I was left out of class standings and became an avoided topic of conversations with any staff members. Technically speaking, I still attend Shibusen, and am even still at the top of the class."

Kid's mouth dropped open, but he quickly composed himself. "Of course, you never slack off." He said knowing all too well how diligent and academically competitive she was. "Shibusen has done some reconstruction, actually, so you'll need a tour guide. I can have it arranged so that we can take the day off and you can still get your work without any hassle. What do you say about that?"

Maka nodded to him "I guess I could take part of the day off, but only if it doesn't interfere with my work." He nodded back in understanding and Patty started hugging Liz tightly and bouncing up and down. She looked like a little kid who found out that she was getting a new toy or puppy for Christmas.

"Yay! Maka-chan is coming back! I'm gonna make giraffes with her. And Aniki is gonna be happy again and everyone's gonna be sooooo excited and no more bad shit's gonna happen!" Patty kept up her sing-song out loud dreaming; well it wasn't really dreaming so much as remembering the good old days.

"Yeah that sounds cool Patty. How did you know that Aniki means older brother in Japanese slang though?" '_I have to hand it to her, I'm sort of impressed.'_

"I'll tell you the story later. It's long and it's getting late and cold, and you are not exactly wearing clothes for this type of weather either."

Maka looked down at herself, she was right. She was wearing a red v-neck top, but not a t shirt. It was red and had 2 rows of little ruffles going down the sides of the v shape. The top of the blouse's collar also had one row of ruffles lining it. There was a horizontal seam separating the top and bottom, located just underneath her 'swan lake tits' (she called them that because they are like other ballet dancers) and under the seam were seams threaded into the shirt to make it wrinkle up. She had a black pencil skirt on that reached down to about 3 inches above her knees._ And that is with it pulled down and me standing!_ When she sat on the roaming bus a couple of older women gave her looks,_ I can see why now, my skirt was short, but that wasn't the shortest one I owned. It hugged my hourglass figure and butt, and showed my toned legs. With the pair of heels I was wearing, I'm almost surprised I wasn't attacked and almost raped or something. _

_Almost._

_There's no way anyone would be stupid enough to try though, they all know who I am in Death City. Death Scythe's daughter, a meister and weapon in one, and great killing machine._

_Still, I would look kind of slutty, if it wasn't for my small boobs_. _Just like a mafia wife in those stupid movies._

Maka snapped out of her train of thought and chuckled. "I didn't even notice till now." Everyone gaped at her like she was crazy, but training really changed her. "I guess I should go though... And don't start fighting once I get out of your field of vision, or else I'll know." I turned back to Soul and said "It was a pleasure to meet you Soul, I hope you come to like Death City, or if you're just passing through..." She paused and phrased the last part like a question to (hopefully) get an answer.

"I'm not, passing through i mean."

"Oh good, well like I said I hope you learn to like it here. Maybe I'll run into you sometime, after all, Death City isn't that big." Maka smiled brightly, and this time she actually meant it, she actually didn't mind smiling. She usually did hate greeting newbies to the city though, although she had to, it was expected of her when she met anyone new. She was basically _bred_ to deal with tasks of helping to manage Death City and keep order.

She turned to the sisters next and walked over to them, giving them hugs. "It was great to see you two again as soon as the day I get back, I was worried I wouldn't see some friends so soon." Maka then left Kid for last, turning to him and embracing him for the first time in a long time. She missed the contact, his touch, his smell, and the way she felt safe in his arms, no matter how much she told herself that she was over it. She probably missed him most of all. It took all the strength she had not to run into his arms and kiss him when she first saw him. She scolded herself at any feeling she felt for him that was more than friendship, reminding herself of how things ended last time.

She would not let history repeat itself again.

She simply breathed out "I missed you." and held him, arms around his neck and his around her waist. She let out silent tears of both joy and sadness, but mainly joy for seeing him. He didn't mind his shoulder getting slightly damp, after all, Maka was not one to show weakness in front of people, usually only he saw her more sensitive and vulnerable side, and he didn't mind keeping it that way. He let her stay like that, hiding her face from the world while she got herself together. He missed her terribly after he found out that she left; so much so he told himself that if he ever found her, she would be his. His, and his alone. They both stayed like that for a minute or two, forgetting about the world, and hugged. Just hugged.

* * *

~LIZ THOMPSON~

She hugged Kid for an awfully long time there, and Liz started to wonder what they would do if not in public. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards the petite blonde. Still, she couldn't possibly hate her. Not now, and not ever. She knew what the situation between Maka and Kid was from the start. Even after she left, Liz couldn't bring herself to snatch up Kid for herself, even if he wasn't all depressed and shit.

She still would have felt like a man stealer. A hoe-bag, a bitch, a whore, slut, backstabber, trash, you name it, she probably would have felt like it.

She may have been pissed at Maka, '_after all who leaves without a word overnight?'_ But she understood what it felt like to need to get away. She was also pissed partly because she had to see Kid hurt, knowing that there was nothing she could do about it, NOTHING that she could do to help him. She couldn't make him forget even for a little bit.

She saw Maka and Kid finally break apart with what seemed like some effort on both sides. She felt the jealousy again, and Liz couldn't help but _wish_ to be Maka fo just one day. She wanted to know at least what it felt like to be loved by someone in a non-sibling way. But she knew she shouldn't think that way, and that that's the only way she would ever be loved by Kid, like a sibling.

And she accepted that.

Even without Maka Albarn, even if she left for good. If Kid knew she was still alive... NO... Even if she was dead, Kid wouldn't even consider her. If he actually could go out of the depression that her death would have caused and move on, she still wouldn't have a chance. She was hot, but not beautiful like Maka. She was LUSTED after, not LOVED. There was a fine difference between the two that she knew all too well. She was of average intelligence, and even with her skills, couldn't beat Maka in a fight. But those weren't that important. The major difference was that Maka... was Maka, there was, is, and never will be anyone that could, or will replace her in his eyes. He may have done some things that others would have thought proved otherwise, but he still LOVED her. Liz had to admit, she was all around defeated.

As Liz snapped out of her train of thought, she noticed that while she followed Maka's figure with her eyes, she did not notice how she waved goodbye, and started walking away until just then.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed that. I'll be posting more often, dont worry.

My description of Maka's clothes was crap, I know…..You can see Maka's clothes through these links:

the ruffles and 'lines' mentioned from from this shirt: .

minus the buttons and make the dip lower. The little scrunches at the sides also have two more on the front of maka's shirt, causing dips. The only way I can explain this is by typing it like this:

You know how you see curtains and the middle part is like this: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQR9FYw03u8_uKpeLYtnqVBvvJ_Ccl-4jaGr7Km97SiLxBmzn0f

Yah well it causes that same effect. If you're thinking wtf! Maka doesn't have enough boob for that well your dead wrong… She's going to be a 34A (still small lol) in this story as far as we know.

As for the skirt: cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=10795060

Minus the belt holding thingys

Heels: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR-Rr0x3jOeyv84RQrxEJLWMAqW79fN DneU-82Tm38-eFy6gwPMIg


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty so this is my third chapter. So for those of you who want to know, Only One is a song by Alex Band, I'm Coming Home- Diddy ft. Skylar Grey, and obviously Cher Lloyd's Want U Back. I picked Only One because the first lyric is "My eyes are painted red"... I think you guys can put 2 and 2 together, right?

I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but between AP and honors classes, debate, projects galore, and taking care of my sister, its (hopefully) understandable why i haven't updated in forever. By the way for the few who wanted to know, I'm a freshman but don't you dare start saying crap like oh that's nothing compared to what i do yet because on top of my elite classes, the program I'm in at my school is also very rigorous.

One last note: My finger slipped on the first chapter, Maka is 17 not 15. Kid and Soul are 19, Black*Star is also 17. Liz is 18 and Patty is surprisingly 16. Tsubaki is 18 also.

Alright, so let me show you what all the diff. texts mean

_Just regular italics are usually thoughts or emphasized thoughts. Like in the first paragraph in the story, that's emphasized since you get his thoughts already._ **Regular bold is the demon talking to soul, but that's only during his part. If it's obviously not the demon, its usually a word that's growled out dangerously, with killing intent.** Underlining, wether italic or bold or regular, is just used for emphasis all around.

* * *

~SOUL EATER EVANS~

I sat before the dark beauty, with a polish as deep and dark and thoroughly enchanting as a starless night. The room was dim, as the light ivory curtains were drawn almost completely shut, and the sun still had yet to rise. The moon was still out, and the smile it had as blood oozed out of it's mouth actually comforted me; knowing that there was at least something that seemed more chaotic, more mad_, more insane_, than I.

Scrutinizing the grand piano that lay there, unused for so many years in that old music room, I began to wonder why it was left there. It was covered under a sheet, but I had recognized its shape easily and was curious as to why a piano would be here, in the 'halls where the living fear to tread, the halls where even the greatest of miesters lay dead', or so Black*Star had said, no doubt trying to scare me, or act like an idiot, or possibly both. Whatever the reason for the piano's existence was, it didn't matter, all that mattered was that it was here, in perfect condition, in a place no one would hear me.

She called to me, her ebony and ivory keys tinkling lightly as I played a few random notes, they were light and almost lullaby-like, nothing like my usual music.

_Just like what they all wanted, just like I always had to play. I always had to hide my emotion, never let myself out, always had to hold back. My music suffered because of it, and could never be as good as him, or good enough for them. _

It's kind of peculiar when you find yourself doing things that you didn't notice you were doing until you start paying attention to what you're actually doing. In this case however, it came as no surprised when I found myself playing a dark tune; one filled with anger, hurt, guilt, self-loathing, jealousy, and pain.

So much pain...

_**Of course, my boy. You are what you are after all, you also have no worth, not while fighting me anyways, I CAN MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY...**_**PERMANENTLY.**

If history has taught me anything, it has taught me to just ignore the little demon inside, but something he said got to me. Perhaps it's the way he made his last part of the offer seem so enticing, or perhaps it was my own human weakness, but from then on, it struck a cord with me. The seeds were planted, he was just waiting for the right time to reap.

I stopped playing the piano, much to the dismay of the demon. I assume he wanted me to lose myself to emotion, and take over, if a least temporarily.

Heading back to the 'borderlands', as Black*Star liked to call them, I was caught off guard by a movement in the shadows.

Meow.

It was a cat, so black, it was purple. What would it be doing here though? "Here kitty kitty" I cooed. Under any other circumstances this wouldn't be cool, but I was alone and the hairball was cute, I had to admit. She simply yawned, stretched, and meowed, not moving.

Fine. Be that way, damn cat.

Her ears then flickered, catching some movement down the halls. She simply hissed towards the more-brightly-lit end of the hallway, and ran in the opposite direction.

I couldn't blame her, or at least I assumed it was a her. Black*Star was grinning like an idiot, and yelling about being a god.

And running RIGHT TOWARDS ME...

_Dumb_-_fuck_, I thought as I stepped aside and let him land on his face from the force of his stopping. He simply bounced back, unscathed, and asked if I missed my god while I was out being that-creepy-guy-who-hides-in-the-shadows.

_Great way to boost my self esteem, Black*Star._

"Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight  
And you don't give a fuck what they all say right?  
Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior  
Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask 'cause I'm not sure  
Do anybody make real shit anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
'cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fake shit  
So go ahead go nuts go ape shit  
Especially in my pastel on my bape shit  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters"

Black*Star's phone started blasting Kanye West's stronger. Black*Star pulled out his LG motion, scanned over what I guess was a text, and grinned his big idiot grin... again. He started to drag me by the arm towards the borderlands.

"YAHHHOOOO! SOUL, YOUR GOD WANTS YOU, ONE OF HIS MOST LOYAL SUBJECTS, TO MEET HIS LONGEST-TIME SUBJECT! COME ON, I WANT YOU TO MEET THE LITTLE STAR!" His ranting stopped and he stopped right in place, and turned to face me with a serious face. It was kind of scary to see him with an expression that didn't exude a cocky-prick attitude.

"Tell anyone I said that, and I will break every bone in your fucking body." He growled it out in such a menacing way, I swear he probably meant it. _What's with him, he's usually not like this unless... is it about a girl?_

I simply stared back, sort of shocked at his scary change from idiot to dead serious, and gave a small nod back. I guess he decided I got the message, besides, I wouldn't tell anyone even if he really did mean it. If Black*Star didn't want me telling anyone something, that was his way of asking me to keep a secret, he never meant the threat that followed after.

Still, he was never that serious before...

The amount of seriousness in hiss voice was never that high, unless it was something really important to him. I would ask about it, but if it was that important to him, he wouldn't answer my questions anyways, so i decided against it. We were still standing there, and Black*Star seemed to be waiting for me to figure things out in my head before turning around, like I was a little child being waited on.

Noticing I was ready, he turned around and then stopped after about a minute of walking. He held up his hand to signal me to stop walking, he then dropped into a crouch and neared the corner, I could then hear faint voices from down the hall.

"I hate that bitch! How dare she come back after what she did to him."

"Raven, calm the fuck down, you and I both know that he had it coming."

"I know Dante, but still, she could have just broken up with him instead of doing what she did, and she probably just wants him for his money and to get higher up in the mafia. That whoring bitch."

Black*Star's facial expression became much like a snarling dog, waiting for a stranger to get one step closer so it could bite. He growled in his throat at every insult the girl's voice hurled.

I also knew that the DWMA was a mafia, or at least owned by Lord Death, the godfather. I knew ever since Black*Star and I became friends, but that's best left to be thought of at some other time, when Black*star's not gonna almost-murder someone.

"Raven! You know better than to insult her, and so do I. Sure she shouldn't have done that, but she couldn't have taken it any better way than she did, not with her history. She's not a whore, you and I both know that she never went out with anyone besides him. She may not have went out with him completely out of love, but you and I both know she did it because she has no other choice. Not without Kid's permission anyways. You know how the Japanese are, honor and duty before anything else. That's the kind of people they are and always have been. She has to..."

"I DON"T GIVE A FUCK! SHE WILL REGRET DOING THAT TO HIM, THAT BITCH! SHE WAS SO SELFISH! I WILL..."

Black*Star heard enough, I tapped him on the shoulder to see if he was okay. I knew that he wasn't though, his muscles went tense and rigid, fighting back the instinct to blow our cover and lunge at the girl. He hadn't had Tsubaki with him, but he didn't necessarily need her at this moment. And then I saw...

His eyes.

_They are so fucked..._

His pupils became stars.

He disappeared before my eyes, and from around the corner I heard a scream of surprise. I darted around the corner to find Black*Star gripping the girl's shirt by her collar white Dante looked shocked, but also too scared to help the girl.

"Don't you **EVER** talk about her like that!" Black*Star's tone was deadly, and much harsher than I have ever heard it before. He spoke through a clenched jaw and had his hand ready to strike with his wavelength if need be.

"Well, if it isn't the _guard_-_dog_, hello Black*Star." She smiled, and giggled, but everyone could tell that her voice betrayed her, she was terrified.

"You have no right to talk about these matters; it's none of your God damn business. You should bite your tongue and listen a bit more to your brother there, or I might just cut it out for you. You and I both know your brother was right this entire time, and even still he should have told you to stop talking and drop the subject that doesn't concern you. By the way, just because you can't get Kid to look at your fucking ugly self doesn't mean you need to insult her. Get over yourself, you jealous bitch." He dropped her, by no means gently, and turned around and walked back to me quietly. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, eyes still deadly. "Oh, and one more thing, If I ever hear anything else coming out of your mouth, I swear on my own Godly life that I will hunt you down, and make your life a living hell for messing with the friend of a god like me, GOT IT?"

She gulped audibly, while her brother's eyes clearly sent a look that said, " I told you so, you should have kept your mouth shut and I'm not helping you here, you're on your own."

"Yes, sir" it was barely audible, a sound of submission, of utter defeat and devastation.

"Good, Dante, keep your sister on a leash. Oh and don't worry, you're still cool by me Dante."

With that we headed on our way, back to the cafe, where a crowd was gathering.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" A scream of pain rang out from the center as everyone was cheering.

_A fight... on the first day of school?_

Another scream could be heard over the crowd as a guy I remember Black*Star calling Ox was thrown out from the center, and the crowd moved out the way. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

* * *

~MAKA ALBARN~

"Had enough yet Ox?" I said as the sea of Shibusen students parted for me. This was child's play for me. He was still stupid enough to get up nonetheless, as he and his partner Havar ran straight towards me. Ox was smart, second only to me, but strength-wise, he wasn't near anywhere to be considered for a ranked position of anything other than adviser to Kid when he became Godfather.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I THOUGHT I WAS FINALLY FIRST! YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ BACK IN AND JUST TAKE MY TITLE OF SMARTEST IN THE SCHOOL LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL? WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, I'M NOT GIVING IT UP WITHOUT A FIGHT! IF I CAN BEAT YOU I GET THE TITLE OF SMARTEST ALL AROUND AND YOU HAVE TO ADMIT IT, OVER THE SPEAKER SYSTEM!"

"OK, Ox, I can live with those terms. Although for someone so smart you forget to realize the simplest of things, which I find to be quite the conundrum. It's not only just that though, it's a logical fallacy."

Ox stopped mid-run. "How so?"

"Well it's a problem because if you can't realize that the odds are completely in my favor, and you still won't accept defeat, you don't have any humility, and that leads to you making great flaws, which makes me even that much a better fighter in comparison. I haven't been lounging around while I was gone. I was training, thus increasing my abilities. It's a logical fallacy to call you smart because smart means having or showing quick-witted intelligence, which in this case, wasn't that quick, because everyone else noticed that you were a goner from the start."

His face paled, and for a second, I thought he was going to back down, but it wasn't going to be that way, no. He started rushing me again, so I had no other choice. I reached for my deadliest weapon in the arsenal.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

I just needed him to come a little closer, and as he noticed what I was about to do, it was too late, even as he tried to stop him momentum propelled him foward.

"CHOP!"

And that was it. I won.

* * *

~SOUL EATER EVANS~

_What. The. Fuck._

_._

_._

_._

She totally just kicked his ass.

_WITH A BOOK._

There was a teacher with silver hair in a lab coat smoking a cigarette simply standing in the crowd, waiting for the fight to be over. He was bored, but perked up when his student analyzed the situation. He then got bored again as she beat him in one blow...

_WITH A BOOK._

That was probably the weirdest part of all. Soul stood there looking at the girl he spoke to the night before, taken aback by the fact that there was that much danger packed into a petite blond-haired girl. He was still trying to process the fact that she had beat a guy that was larger than her, and armed!

_WITH A BOOK!_

Even Black*Star cringed when the book hit the poor guy. "HOLY FUCK. THAT'S GOTTA HURT! HAHAHAHA THAT BASTARD HAD IT COMING! OI, MAKA, YOU TRYNTA OUTSHINE ME THERE?!"

The crowd from before dispersed, not really giving a shit about Black*Star's antics. I would have guessed more would have stayed to watch another fight possibly ensue, but only a few new people stayed to watch, along with the teacher I noticed before, and a certain Indigo-eyed girl with long black hair in a Genie-style ponytail also stayed. She stood still, wide-eyed at both what Black*Star was saying, and that the emerald-eyed girl was back.

"I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO OUTSHINE A BIG STAR LIKE ME!"

I couldn't believe Black*Star. He was a trained assassin, he may not have gotten many souls, as he had pouted and ranted to me about so many times, but he was still a strong fighter, poor girl would probably be black and blue when Black*Star's done with her. He kept yapping and Soul kept thinking about what was going to happen, lost in thought with his eyes closed, that neither noticed the petite blond walk right up to Black*Star and Maka-Chop him until Black*Star was on the floor, lying in a small puddle of his own blood, and Maka was seen holding up her encyclopedia, the spine of which was stained with blood.

"You passed the test Little Star," Black*Star mumbled in his unconsciousness, to which Maka giggled in reply.

"Hey Black*Star, and Hey. Soul, right?" She was acting like this was all normal, I have never seen anyone knock out Black*Star in one hit, let alone with a book. She must have sensed my confusion, because she started giggling almost uncontrollably.

"I'm guessing Star hasn't told you much about me, well if you don't remember me from last night..."

"WHAT!" Black*Star roared out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE TALKING ABOUT? I SWEAR TO GOD SOUL, IF YOU TOUCHED MY LITTLE SISTER, I'LL..." Neither noticed Maka raise her book again. Soul was too scared and Star was too pissed.

"MAKAAAAAA CHOP!" Black*Star wasn't unconscious this time around, but certainly wouldn't be getting up easily again.

"You moron! Stop acting all protective because nothing happened. In fact if I hadn't arrived when I did, I think Kid probably would have had him sent into the ER." Maka was red in the face, probably from embarrassment.

"Besides, you know I'm not like that! I swear you're just like Spirit sometimes!" Black*Star cringed and scowled at the name, just as Maka kept telling him off "Seriously, Black*Star, I could handle myself anyways, I don't need you fighting for me."

Suddenly, she stopped ranting. She saw his face I guess, I couldn't see it though because while he was tying to get up he slipped in his blood and landed with his face away from my view. Her gaze softened greatly, and shifted from annoyance to guilt.

"I'm so sorry Star!" Her voice was sad and guilty all of a sudden, and she got on her knees right next to him and lifted him up and hugged him, even though she was getting her white shirt soaked with his blood.

"I haven't seen you in over a year and the first thing I do is hit you, then say hi, and yell at you," she acted so guilty that I thought Black*Star would be pissed, but she knew just what to say to calm him down. "Could you forgive a loyal subject?"

* * *

~REGULAR P.O.V.~

Black*Star responded by hugging her tightly to him. "OF COURSE I COULD FORGIVE MY MOST LOYAL SUBJECT!

What Soul couldn't hear is what he said just to Maka afterwards, just two words that held so much meaning to them...

"Little Star".

Maka thought that she would cry right then and there, if she had any more tears left, but just then Professor Stein came up to them and coughed to turn attention to himself.

'Thank god for Stein,' maka thought.

"Hello Maka, I would like to say that I was glad to see you kept up with your training, and hope that you continue to do as well as you have been. Oh here's your schedule, before I forget." He handed it to her. "Oh and I have one question,"

"Yes Professor?"

"You were never one to talk much during a fight, so why was the fight with Ox any different?"

"Oh that's easy! See, during my travels I went to Hong Kong and studied under Swi-Ling Pyo in one of the Chinese bases. One of the things that she capitalized on was battle tactics, she made me read Sun-Tsu's the Art of War, and one thing he mentions that knowing your enemy is a key to success. I figured if I made a point to tell Ox what he was doing wasn't smart, he would stop, because he cares about being mentally superior to everyone. I guess my analysis was correct though, because he wasn't smart."

"Hmmm, thank you for that insight, Maka. It really makes me want to find out what goes on inside that kid's head. Maybe Lord Death wouldn't mind if I dissect..."

"NO!" She reached up and grabbed the screw in the professor's head and spun it quickly until she heard a click. She then let go and went back into place, positioned almost as if bracing herself for being hit or yelled at. The professor just simply ruffled up her hair and laughed.

"Hmm, I guess I did have a loose screw, thanks Maka." With that, he walked away as Black*Star gaped at Maka and how lucky she was to have done that and made it out unscathed, whether verbally or physically, especially undissected.

* * *

~SOUL EATER EVANS~

_What just happened? I'm so confused._

Black*Star was telling Maka that she just got lucky that Stein hadn't lost his marbles and dissected her. I understand that this school is meant to teach each child to be the best they can be for whatever they will do in 'the family' as Lord Death had called it. I also understood that many who went here were taken in when they had nothing else, like me, that this group was each other's new family, but they didn't act at all like Black*Star did with Maka.

_Wait... he called her his little sister!_

"Ummm... Black*star...?" He turned around, probably having had forgotten all about me. "You never told me you had a little sister."

"He's not really my brother." Maka answered for him, still under Black*Star's toned arm. "He just acts like it because we've known each other since we were infants. He's also only 7 days older than me. So yah, he might not be my blood-brother, but he's still my big brother, does that make sense. I feel like it was a stupid explanation."

"Yeah, it makes sense. I just asked because Black*Star and you look like you couldn't possibly be related, let alone brother and sister." Maka nodded in understanding, and Black*Star simply replied "She shines, maybe not as much as I do, but at least we have that."

"Sure, Star, but you shine more than I do sevenfold." I could tell it was just to fluff his ego, but it seemed somewhat genuine at the same time; it was something in those veridian orbs of hers.

"WHAT! NO! WHY NOT EIGHT? IT HAS TO BE EIGHT! EIGHT'S SYMMETRICAL HORIZONTALLY AND VERTICALLY! SEVEN CAN'T BE SYMMETRICAL NO MATTER WHICH WAY YOU CUT IT! SAY EIGHT DAMNIT!"

It was that guy, Kid. He was with Liz and Patty behind him.

"Oh hello Kid, it's nice to see you too," Maka replied sarcastically. "Hey Patty and Liz, how are you two?" She completely ignored Kid's 'request' to say eight, to which Black*Star laughed.

"HAYYYY! I'm doing good! So is Big Sis, in fact we haven't had to make sure Kid doesn't sneak out to the bar to go drinking!"

"Patty!" Liz said her name like it was something they were supposed to keep a secret, or at least something not to be mentioned in public. Maka's eyes widened for a moment, and then she hung her head low, her bangs covering her eyes from everyone else, I guess only Black*Star noticed

"What?" She asked innocently. "It's not like Aniki wouldn't have been found out anyways. Besides Patty's worried that Kid's being destructive." (A/N: Yes, she refers to herself in 3rd person sometimes, cuz she' cool like that)

"Kid..." Maka finally spoke, he voice betraying her, with a mix of guilt, dismay, hurt and some other emotions Soul couldn't place. "Is that true?"

Kid suddenly decided that his hands were more interesting than anything else. He fiddled with them as he spoke quietly, waiting to be scolded. "Yes, yes it is."

Instead of yelling, at him, she simply walked up to him, and picked up her book.

.

.

.

Kid, like everyone else, was waiting for it to be brought down on Kid's head, with her swing knocking him out to the next century. Instead she tapped him gently on the head. Only enough to elicit a small 'ow' out of Kid, more out of reflex than actual pain. She then proceeded to drop the book...

And hug him.

She was shorter than him; to the point where her head only made it to the base of his neck. He was probably the most shocked out of the room of gaping faces. Although then again I wasn't shocked, but rather confused, but nonetheless I was still shocked that he wasn't hit, when it was so obvious something happened between those two.

* * *

~Regular P.O.V.~

Kid's face quickly went from shocked to happy, he grinned, not deviously as per usual, but out of genuine love for the girl in his arms. He was genuinely bliss, with Maka in his arms, and not at all struggling, or trying to push him away. Instead, she melted into his arms as he put them around her, and rested his head on hers.

Liz felt saddened at the sight, happy yet saddened. She was contradicted heavily by her emotions, but of course she wouldn't let her face betray her feelings for Kid so easily. She couldn't do that, not to herself, not to Maka, not to her friends.

Not to Kid. He was so much more than just a friend. He was the one that stole her heart without trying. Without even knowing it.

Patty simply 'awwwed' at the sight and stayed silent as the hugging pair stayed that way, seeming as if they would stay that way forever, imprisoned in invisible shield of emotions that kept them there.

Tsubaki walked up next to Black*Star, somewhat hurt that she had not a minute of conversation with Maka before Ox was stupid enough to pick a fight with her.

(FLASHBACK TO WHEN TSUBAKI WASN't WITH THE GROUP)

Tsubaki was walking down the hall as students chatted happily away before classes started. She was looking for Black*Star, trying to find him before asking if the rumors were true. If anyone would find out, it would be him. He was the only one who hadn't held anything against her when she left without a word. He was sad, yes, but he knew she needed it. She recalled him saying some wise words to her once, wiser than she thought he would ever say.

"When a star dies, it collapses in on itself from the inside out, and then it becomes a black hole, it sucks the surrounding space but its never filled by what it takes in. That's what Kid did to Maka, he killed her on the inside. She's collapsed in on herself because her heart is shattered, so nothing is going to satisfy her here; not while Kid is around. She needs time for her heart to rebuild itself. That way the star she is doesn't become a black hole forever."

While it wasn't completely scientifically correct, she was still impressed, and she then felt selfish. She was angry at Maka for leaving, and felt betrayed by her own best friend, but then and there, she felt like she was a selfish bitch, not being there when Maka needed her most.

She hoped those rumors were true. She wanted to see Maka, to apologize to her. To have someone to talk about boys with that wouldn't go overboard like Liz and Patty. She wanted someone to bake with. To talk about novels with. Someone to help her kick some ass. She wanted someone to watch anime with. She needed her best friend, her sister.

She needed to repent.

That's how Tsubaki felt anyways. She was so lost in thought that her eyes started to water and she didn't realize which way she was going until she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't notice which way I was going, so it was entirely my fault." When she heard nothing, she assumed that the person just walked off, as she couldn't see with the tears flowing onto her cheeks. She was caught off guard when a girl a bit shorter than her (at least she thought it was a girl, she couldn't tell with the crying) wrapped her arms around her and hugged her half to death.

She was laughing. Tsubaki recognized that laugh... It was Maka's laugh.

"Tsubaki! It's you! I've missed you so much! OH MY GOD, are you crying? Who made you cry? Was it Star? I'll kill the fucker who made you cry!... Oh wait, was it me? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm such a bitch."

"Maka! It wasn't you. Well, it was, but it wasn't. I can't really explain I'm just so glad to see you! OH MY GOD! Black*Star's gonna flip!" She pulled her phone out and texted her, just two words.

"SHE'S BACK"

The girls chatted animatedly for about 40 seconds about missing each other and that they HAVE to hang out right after school with the group before Ox had showed up talking shit about her.

_'If only she knew what's happened while she was gone. We haven't been the same as we used to be.'_ She thought sadly.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

Black*Star had simply gaped at how easily Maka had fallen back to Kid. It annoyed him deeply, no not annoyed, but _pained_him. It pained him that Maka had seemed to forget all about her problems with Kid, and that it seemed Maka would allow herself to be hurt by Kid if no one would do anything, just like they all had Star wouldn't let that happen, not to his little sister. He swore to himself that if Kid ever hurt Maka again, he'd find a fate worse than death for him. The only reason he got away with it the first time is that Maka left him a note, explaining herself, what she was going to do, and where she would be going. She left a disposable phone and a picture of the two of them when they were younger. She had it framed, and it touched Black*Star that she also had the picture laminated if he accidentally broke the frame and wanted to make sure it wouldn't get damaged. She knew him so well.

In the note however, she asked that he kept the information to himself. She didn't want anyone asking her to come back , just to deal with history repeating itself because she wasn't ready to face him again, let alone forgive him. She told him her location because she knew he wouldn't bring her back for selfish reasons, he cared too much about his 'little sister star' to do that to her. She needed someone to know where she was just in case a rival gang decided to take advantage of her 'extended vacation', after all, she was the daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, some of the most dangerous and skilled fighters in the DWMA. She was a weapon and miester in one, a grigori, and mastered, no, _dominated _the black blood within her.

She told him how she felt, he was the only one who didn't brush her feelings off easily, and he listened when she needed him most. Not even Tsubaki was as caring when it came to the topic of Kid. Tsubaki, also being Japanese, usually comforted her and told her not to worry, he couldn't be playing the field because of their responsibility to the 'family'. He, on the other hand, would tell her what he heard, and what he knew was or wasn't true. He told her when he knew that some chick was trying to hit on Kid, but that Kid didn't seem interested. He would always try do find out things for her sake. He knew what Maka's life was like when her parents were fighting, he was there for the divorce, he nursed her when she broke her arm because Spirit was too heavy as she tried to pull his drunk ass up the stairs and she ended up falling down _two_ flights.

So when she told him not to beat the shit out of Kid, not only for herself, but also because the consequences for Black*star had he gotten involved, he obliged, albeit begrudgingly. Black*Star knew what happened when you fought against a grim, being the head family, Grims were powerful, given abilities of the gods. They could control their aging, and thus never die from old age unless they wanted to (and who would want to die that way, anyways?), they were almost impossible to kill, and were practically all-knowing. Their purpose was to make sure the world hadn't succumbed to madness, nor that any living being other than a Grim was immortal. Technically Grims are mortal, but aren't considered to be by anyone else. Undoubtedly the best in all they participated in; and thus the consequences were grave. He knew fighting against Kid, even though he was't the Godfather yet, could mean many things.

If it were training, the mafia would have no qualms about it. If it were fighting because of a disagreement, then it would be watched over by a high-ranking member, perhaps Lord Death himself, since Kid is his son. It would be fine if they were settling something small 'the man's way', but that wasn't the case. When he read Maka's letter, just to run to her house and find her gone, he didn't want to fight Kid, he wanted to _kill _him. Maka and he both knew all too well, if he tried to attack or fight Kid when it was over something that couldn't be opposed by anyone not directly involved, such as Kid or Maka, there were only a handful of options.

If Black*Star won, which was near impossible for anyone, he would either kill or make Kid submit into giving him a favor, or he could be next in line for succession; and everyone knew Kid would die before losing in a serious fight to Black*Star, he was a Grim, after all. Not only that, but it seemed Lord Death was lifetimes away from stepping down, so he probably wouldn't live long enough to succeed (success?) the old man anyways.

But if he lost, Black*Star would have to die.

It was as simple as that; because if he lost, Maka still wouldn't have had any other choice, he would have failed her, let her down. He would have to see her not be able to do a damned thing as any possibility of a normal life was taken from her.

Along with her actual life too. That's right. Maka Albarn would have to die.

So as Black*Star watched the two hug for what seemed like forever, he felt himself feel bitter resentment, not particularly to Kid, but he wasn't exempted from it either. It was more to himself than to anyone else. What kind of a god couldn't save his own most loyal subject? _His own__ sister._

* * *

~DEATH THE KID~

Maka was crying.

He could feel her shake in his arms and the front of his white dress shirt get damp, but he didn't care.

Instead he simply let her nuzzle her head further in his chest as her hair cascaded down in golden panels and hide her face from the world. She was crying because of him, after all. She cried because of how he treated her, because of all that happened, because she cared about him too much for her own good. He held her because he needed to protect her, even though she needed to be protected from him in the first place. He held her because he loved her, because she was the closest thing to love or warmth he had ever felt. They stayed that way because they both knew the other needed it. Because , no matter what either of them had said, or thought, they missed each other.

Because all the feelings that they thought they swept up under the rug, all those skeletons they thought they hid in the closet, all they locked up in the deepest recesses of their minds...

they all came to light. They had to one day. Because no matter how hard one may try to be as indifferent to someone else, it always comes back, whether as love, or the odd form of admiration called hate. This time, Kid was lucky to find it to have come back as the first and not the latter, no matter how much Maka may or may not have wanted it to be so.

As he stood there with the slightly trembling girl in his arms, he held her tighter to stop her shaking, to hope that she was comforted in at least some way, and when that hadn't worked he simply whispered five words in her ear. Sure it couldn't have been at a worse time, but he needed to say it to her, for the both of them.

"Maka," he whispered gently, so only she could hear, "I want you back."


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Hey all you losers like me out there who have nothing better to do than read fanfiction; so I've decided on the story behind the mafia and gangs, etc. and most of the basics for the characters cuz I'm usually a crazy and indecisive... person... who can't seem to, well, decide. So just to let you know, if you guys don't like that heavy drama and shit; you probably don't wanna keep reading, cuz this isn't gonna be that pretty later on; but for now you should be fine. Enjoy! P.S. I'm gonna try to keep everything in 3rd person except for what really needs to be done in 1st. It's pretty fucking annoying trying to switch tenses... I can only imagine how you guys feel.

Oh and I noticed the titles weren't showing up because being a newbie at this I had a stupid attack and didn't put the titles in while posting up new chapters.

Patty: Makaevanslullaby sadly does not own soul eater, nor does she know how much you guys like this so *makes scary thug face* get your lazy asses in gear and review damn you!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: I.D.G.A.F.**_

Maka wasn't necessarily surprised,in fact, she was expecting it, but nonetheless, she stood frozen there in Kid's arms. She wasn't expecting it so suddenly, let alone in public. She couldn't help but to be just a little afraid of those words. It wasn't because she didn't love Kid, but rather that she felt trapped. He didn't necessarily ask her, it a statement, no, more like a demand. She knew he didn't mean it that way, that, at least for now, she had a choice. That the door to her cage was still open, but she still felt trapped. Because when all was said and done, that's exactly what she was. Trapped.

She also knew that's exactly what Kid was, in the end, anyways. For now he decided to live, to be free, free to love whoever he wanted. Maka, on the other hand, knew all too well the pain of losing a loved one, of being pulled away from someone to never see them again. She told herself that she would never allow herself to feel that pain again.

So why should she, a caged bird, spread her wings? To fly in the sunlight when she knew that her wings would eventually be clipped, and she put back in a cage, to forever mourn the loss of the sun's loving warmth. She figured that you couldn't mourn the loss of something you never had. She couldn't be able to feel that something was being taken away from her if she never had the thing that was being taken away from her.

So that's how she decided to live. A caged bird to afraid to go outside, and at least know what the sun was like.

That didn't necessarily mean that she was in a dark cage, she knew what light felt like, so to speak, but it was artificial. Sure, she had gone out on dates and such, but she never really cared, she was bored before the dates had even started. The reasons for the dates were usually artificial too, either out of pity or some form of her friends thinking that she needed to 'get a life'.

Other times, she found herself at her favorite place, Escape, like she did now. She couldn't bear to deal with Kid now, not so soon, so she turned around and ran, ran as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving a dumbfounded Kid in the middle of school. She didn't know where her legs were going to carry her, and quite frankly didn't give a shit.

But somehow she found her way to Escape; her escape.

It was her favorite place to run to, especially when she was dealing with some stressful situations. It was a nightclub owned by a woman Maka only knew as Blair, and while Maka didn't know Blair's full name, she and Blair had developed a strong unspoken sort of agreement. Blair knew what it was like to have a rough life, as Maka found out when she first met the woman. As such she understood exactly what Maka needed when she was stressed and on the verge of crying or giving up;so when Maka showed up at the club for whatever reason, she gave her a drink, no card, no questions asked.

It's not like anyone in Death City cared that she was underage, everyone knew that being one of Shibusen's elite was enough stress to give most an early grave; add on that Maka's life hasn't been so easy over the past few years and no one could blame her for having a drink or two. Most in Death City didn't have easy lives anyways, what with all the 'underground' wars and such. Hell, in Death City, even the most coddled of people grew up real quick, so carding anyone at nightclubs was absolutely ridiculous to most. Death was one of the first things you learned about, and that the world is either kill or be killed, sometimes metaphorically, but for most at Shibusen, literally.

If that wasn't enough reason for anyone to care, the bar wasn't necessarily situated in the nicest part of town anyways; most of the crime that occurred in Death City took place in the small district known as Death Row. Sure, almost every place was named after Lord Death or had something death-related, but Death Row was named so more after the fact that 85% of all murders took place there, rather than another way of commemorating Lord Death. Maka wasn't worried though, she was tough enough to easily handle men three times her size. Not only that, but she was Death Scythe's only daughter, and although she hated to admit it, there were good things that came along with that; the most important being no one with common sense messed with you.

_The last reason_, Maka bitterly remembered,_ is that no one would mess with Kid's girl._

It always seemed to come back to Kid, and how she was ever so hopelessly trapped. Even in Escape, she was trapped. _How ironic. _

She came to the club to get her mind off of her situation and just relax, and yet it still seemed to come back to the subject she was trying to avoid.

Maka drowned the last of her White Russian and groaned, putting her head against the cool top of the bar table. It was pretty early in the day, so much so that the bar hadn't even opened, but Blair was getting it set up for later and decided to let her in, surprised Maka was back. She was somewhat annoyed that she wasn't the first one told about Maka's arrival, but the slight twinge left as soon as she saw the younger girl's glistening eyes.

Now, Blair, who was polishing off the last of the beer glasses, glanced over to Maka down the bar and raised a brow. "So I'm guessing it's Kid again?" Blair asked knowingly.

Maka lifted her head and laughed, obviously not amused, "It's that obvious, huh?"

Blair smirked as if she knew something Maka didn't "You're drinking a White Russian, you only do that when you don't want to party much and you want to chill. Unless you're trying to spite Kid, you just deal with your problems with him by moping around and hanging mature compared to some of my wilder patron, I might add."

Maka considered this; of course, if she had problems with Spirit, she'd be doing all types of crazy things just to spite him. (A/N: she doesn't like calling him papa, not anymore)

Just then, the front door opened up and some of the other employees came in. The DJ, Jack, came up to Maka and Blair and sat down beside Maka.

"Hey babydoll, so you finally came back, I'm guessing 'cause you missed your mic too much?" He asked jokingly, giving her a hug. Maka enjoyed the open-mic nights most; that's what they had going on the first day she found this place.

"Hey Jack, I'm sorry that I didn't tell any of you guys I was coming back, but today's my first full day back." She seemed about to tear up. _Fucking alcohol. _

"It's okay, babydoll. I'm just glad I have my favorite singer back. So who else knows you're back... wait, are you here to stay?"

Maka smiled back at him, "Yah, I'm here to stay, and I think almost everyone knows I'm back, I was at school before I came here and..." Maka trailed off.

It always came back to Kid.

Jack seemed to catch the drift and avoided the subject, "Damn Maka, why do you gotta leave us out of the loop like that?" He asked jokingly, "You know what, we'll have an open mic night tonight, just to celebrate that you're back. Whatcha say?"

"That would be nice, thanks Jack." She smiled at him graciously as he went to go set up everything for the day's upcoming events. She couldn't help but be happy that at least the staff at Escape welcomed her back so easily. They were like a second family to her, and her to them.

Blair clicked the phone back on to it's receiver, taking Maka out of her thoughts, Blair sighed. "Hey Mizune says she couldn't make it. We gotta make up for her shift cuz she got sick, so we better work extra hard." she called out to the crew, not just anyone in particular.

"It's okay Blair, I'll help out," Maka slid off the bar stool and started to help out, Blair didn't protest, this was part of that unspoken agreement between them. Maka and Blair would help each other out,usually in the form of Blair being an amazing therapist, as much as Maka would hate to admit, and Maka would help out Blair around the bar, or be a chef for her. Blair also offered her a place to stay in the apartment above the nightclub if she ever needed to crash for the night.

She continued to reminisce about her earlier life, and eventually when she first met Blair.

* * *

_"Stupid Papa, and his stupid whore, she's not my mother! They can go fuck each other 'till they die but just don't let me know about it. Rent a fucking motel for Death's sake! I swear these stupid whores always think Spirit will be theirs and theirs alone, HA! He'll just cheat on them and toss them aside like he always does. Like he did with mama, like he did with mama..." She grumbled A Maka of only 9 years old wandered around Death City on one of her hate-induced adventures as she always did when Spirit brought a woman that struck a cord with Maka._

_Papa's whore, as she called all the ladies whose names she didn't care to remember, or the ones she didn't WANT to remember, decided to try and mother her when she came in all cut up from some training at school, 'bleeding all over the new carpet I thought Spirit should buy for our little home here.' as Cassan-... papa's whore put it._

_On top of that she was wet and shivering, but the whore didn't care about Maka walking in from the freezing rain, no, she only cared about the new $1,000 carpet. _

_Spirit regarded this as a warning, he wasn't too stupid not to know when it's time to let go of the clingy ones or the gold-diggers, but he didn't make any move to get rid of her just yet. She was realllly good in bed. Of course, he did tell Maka to get cleaned up and then for Cassandra to help her, to which Cassandra said eww, and complained that 'its gross'. Spirit then decided to send Cassandra to the bedroom with the food he was holding. He laughed and joked to an unamused Maka about how she was squeamish around blood. _

_Then he said it._

_He just had to go and say it and fuck up any semblance of hope Maka had for her father as he helped her cuts on her arms and legs._

_"I hope you know what I'm missing out on Kid, shows how much Papa loves his little Maka."_

_With that said, Maka stood up, yanked her arm from his grasp, and started walking out. As soon as Cassandra asked where Maka thought she was going as she had one foot already out the door, Maka looked over her shoulder and said something a shocked Spirit couldn't catch, leaving Cassandra her only audience to hear her parting words._

**_"You're not my mother. You're just another distraction for him to look at and get over her. I give it 3 more days, tops. Don't believe me, ask him about my mother, better yet, track her down if you can and ask her yourself. Oh, and if by some chance you actually DO find her, tell her I said hi." _**

_And she ran._

_Maka slumped down against the brick wall of some closed building. She didn't know exactly where she was because she was crying and running blind. She wiped away her tears to see she was outside of some club..."Escape" she read aloud_

_"If only I could," Maka laughed ruefully_

_"Well why not?"A feminine voice asked her, concern present in it's questioning tone. But where'd it come from?_

_"Down here..." A CAT! Maka gaped._

_"Oh I'm sorry, you're probably not used to talking cats. Hi. My name's Blair." A puff of smoke appeared and the cat was replaced with a sexy, well-endowed girl, probably about 16 or 17. If she weren't underage, Maka might have just hated her, because she looked much like her father's type. Like lust personified,but she wasn't dressed as skimpy as her father's usual whores, just something like one might wear to a club._

_Maka knew it was rude to ask, but "Are you a witch?" she had to admit, she was terrified, and not in the nicest part of town._

_"No, just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power." Maka's tense muscles relaxed, she could see that this woman's soul was genuinely caring for this child she didn't even know._

_"You look scared," she continued, "are you okay?"_

_At this, all the composure Maka had tried to desperately hold on to was obliterated. She hugged Blair like a two-year-old and cried, and to her surprise, Blair hugged back._

_"it's alright sweetie," Blair cooed "but lets get you out of this rain, and find your parents." At that, Maka noticed this and after consideration, asked carefully, __"Do you have parents?"_

_Maka almost said no, but instead told Blair about how her mother was traveling and the situation with her good for nothing father. Through all of it, Blair stayed attentive and rather impressed with how she said it so... casually?, bluntly?, coldly? Perhaps all 3, but it was amazing to Blair how she collected herself once more and acted like a little adult._

_Blair found that she didn't seem to like her father much, so instead she offered her the opportunity to crash at Blair's apartment, which Maka soon learned, was above the nightclub, which Blair owned. Maka, seeing that Blair was trustworthy, and thinking that a young girl like Blair was nice, sweet, and couldn't... or rather, wouldn't harm her, accepted._

_The apartment was decent, well amazing considering it was only Blair living there. Maka found out she was indeed 16, and her brother used to own the place, and gave it to her. Maka in turn told her she was an only child, but she knows the sibling-like love. Blair smiled and offered Maka food, to which Maka politely declined. They talked a bit, Maka and Blair learned basic things about each other, but it seemed to help Maka get over what had happened about five hours ago. later,Blair decided it was time to relax and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and plopped down on her comfy purple couch. Maka knew the substance well, courtesy of her no-good father, and wrinkled her nose at the smell._

_"I'm guessing you don't like the smell, sorry, I'm just so used to it that I forgot." Blair was so sweet, and Maka felt bad for imposing, so of course she apologized back and reminded Blair that it was her house, and could do whatever she wanted. Blair said that it wasn't big-sister-like of her, and put the beer back in the fridge._

_"what do you mean, big-sister-like?" Maka questioned_

_"Well, you're in need of a female figure in your life. Not only that, but you remind me a little bit of myself, but I had my brother when my father left, so i'm gonna be your sister, if that's okay with you." Blair grinned_

_Maka could feel her tears returning, someone was actually... taking care of her? "Thank you Blair," she choked out and hugged the older girl "thank you so much."_

_"No problem, sweetie. Now let's see if I have anything warm you can change into, because you might get sick being that you're still damp."_

_After a change of clothes and a coffee offer by Blair, which Maka gratefully accepted, the two girls gathered some blankets and pillows and tossed them onto the ground to make a cozy spot for the both of them. (A/N: Maka needed to learn to grow up fast... Of course she's had coffee!) They spent the night chatting and talking about girly things, but when Blair mentioned future plans, Maka felt saddened._

_"What's wrong sweety? I thought a girl like you would love to talk about things like this."_

_"Oh, not really. I don't really have much of a choice in my future, career or marriage-wise. You see, I'm an Albarn, as in the Albarns. I'm sure you know about the Shibusen group?" Maka waited for a response._

_"Oh yah! The DWMA! They are sooo cool! They are the best thing to happen to Death City you know, since they take out all the other gangs that don't care whether everyone else lives or dies. in fact, the place downstairs may have belonged to my brother, but he always gave something like a tribute to the group. He said if it keeps those devil-spawn away and us safe, it's worth every penny." Blair seemed so enthralled by them, Maka was almost sad to tell her._

_"Well I'm glad you like us, because my family is really important to the group, my mother is the base leader for the Japanese sect. However, I've grown up here half my life because of a lineage problem, so to speak. Lord Death is basically the royalty of the family, and other head bases the nobles. All others are kinda like commoners with special titles thrown among some of them, giving them almost-noble titles. The school at the main base here is somewhat arranged the same way, Lord Death is also the principal and Kid still royalty, spartoi are like the jocks, best of the best, nobles. But that's with students, teachers are still better than spartoi. Then students are arranged by class. Crescent moon is still the highest class, because spartoi is more like a title rather than a class, like gifted kids, so we stay grouped in that class with some other pretty good students. Now I'm the daughter of Spirit Albarn, a deathscythe, I'm also top of my class, a spartoi. As such, I'm basically a noble. So when I grow up I have to-"_

* * *

"I'd like some whiskey, straight. Preferably something that runs smooth." The place had been open for about an hour now, and when it did open, Maka went back to sulking at the bar and thinking about when she met Blair. Now she was cut out of her reverie, although it wasn't all too happy. She didn't bother turning around, even though the voice sounded familiar. She just kept gazing at the reflection of herself in the black coffee Blair gave her once she felt that she had enough to drink.

Maka heard Blair's heels clack as she walked down behind the bar counter, Blair gave an amused laugh. "I'm sorry, you look a little young to drink, can I see your card?" Maka knew it had to be a newcomer to Death City, or perhaps some kid Blair knew shouldn't be around this part of town, or drinking. Even though Maka was guessing and growing more curious, she didn't turn around, she didn't want to deal with anyone at the time anyways.

The customer in turn gave an amused chuckle in response, and snarkily added, "Well I figure it's okay for me to drink, seeing as it's okay for pigtails over here to, so it's either your toying with me, or I need to talk to her forger." He sounded like he knew he was gonna win this one, Maka knew it too, and apparently so did Blair.

Blair gave a laugh, "You're an alright guy, sit down while I get you something. Got any favorites in particular, or are you more of a rookie then you're letting on?"

"Ha. Surprise me, I just need something that takes the edge off." The guy sat in the barstool next to Maka, which somewhat irked her. It's was as if he was oblivious to the bad aura she had. Usually people gave her space, but since Blair hadn't recognized him, and she NEVER forgets a face, she figured he was just stupid and a newbie and let him be.

Blair came back with the whiskey and handed it to him, to which he said thanks and downed it, leaving Maka somewhat impressed, if he really was as young as Blair said he was. Her curiosity got the better of her and she turned around to meet a head of white hair, followed by tan skin, red eyes, and a black leather jacket. Soul.

"So I'm guessing they sent you to help them look for me." Maka stated it like she didn't care, and expected it all along.

Soul didn't look at her, rather, he kept looking at his drink. "Nah, but I figure if you're worth Black*star punching that wierdo guy Kid and getting mad at him over, you must be really important to him. They all left looking for you and I had nothing better to do since they lost my transcripts, so I decided to help out."

He noticed Maka tense and so he quickly added in "But I'm just making sure you're okay, not gonna drag you back to them 'cause I figure you need your space. I wasn't even really gonna talk to you, but you started this conversation, so... yah."

"Thanks." She thought about what he said for a moment and then realized something.

"Wait, BLACK*STAR DID WHAT? Is he okay?!"

"Yah, he got a punch to Kid's face and he took it like a man. Took Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti calming him down and yelling just to make sure he didn't do more damage."

"Great. Just. Fucking. Great. Now I have to apologize more when I get back and deal with Black*Star and Kid fighting, I was hoping it wold be fine when I got back. I'm such an idiot!" She face-palmed and let her head slide down and hit the bar. "I always screw everything up." She said just loud enough for Soul to hear. To his surprise she wasn't crying, but instead said it as if it were a simple fact. Like him saying, "I have red eyes."

She lifted her head again and gave a sigh, "Well I guess I have one thing to be happy about."

Soul lifted his eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"You're the one that found me,"Soul turned his head to look at her, she was staring out at the rest of the place, her elbows rested on the counter behind her. For a single moment he thought she meant it a bit... differently.

"had it been anyone else and even my sanctuary here would be taken away from me. The sign may seem cliché, but it's true. This place is an escape, and you seem like you can keep a secret, so I don't have much to worry about here."

"What if I did say something, though." Soul knew he wouldn't but he was curious as to what kind of a person she is, after all, he would be seeing her a lot if she was important to Black*Star and Tsubaki, his basically only friends.

"You won't, but hypothetically I have many options in the matter. I guess it depends. Option A is that I could kick your ass, but that would not only attract attention, but give away my hiding place as people like to talk, and sooner or later, everyone would find out. Probably Kid first, because he just happens to know everything people gossip about, that's why I wear my cloak, if you were wondering. It's not that anyone here would snitch, it's going in and out of the district that's shady-ish. But the townspeople usually don't talk about where I go 'cause of my job anyways, so it's more of an extra measure."

Soul was amused, but he didn't let it show. "So what are the other options?"

"Option B is that I could bribe you, some sort of deal, but I don't feel like you're that kind of person anyways. Besides, bribing you could easily mean you keep your ass from being handed to you, or are allowed to keep coming here as long as you keep the secret. So basically, a mix of bribery and intimidation. Option C is that I could lead you away and take you out, make you end up in another country, but I don't want to do the work and I don't think Black*Star would be all the happy about it. Option D is a hit, which would also upset Black*Star and Tsubaki, and just a little too cruel for my taste. Options E and F are that I find something against you either through research or just what you say when you're drunk, but I don't think that's all too nice, besides snooping gets you into shit, and the last thing I need is more shit in my life. Basically there's a whole bunch of other options, but you seem like a cool guy, so I would go with the nice approach."

"And that is...?" Soul was kinda curious, because after hearing only some of the terrible things she had the power to do, he wanted to know what she meant by 'nice'.

"Let's call this option G, option G would be to order you a drink, chat, order you another drink, chat some more about random shit, and talk to you long enough for me to order you enough drinks to get you too hammered to remember what your own name is. Of course though, you may act like a total prick when you're drunk, or a perv, but nothing i couldn't handle being that I would be sober. Or just slip something in the second or third drink."

Soul gave a small chuckle, "And that's nice how?"

"Because not only would I be buying, but I probably wouldn't leave you that wasted at the bar in this district, so I'd probably ask Blair to let you borrow the extra room as you sleep it off. That or help you back home or something of the sort. I'm gonna guess that Black*Star is letting you stay at his place while Shibusen finds you a place, or if you chose to, while you find your own. So probably the first option because I like this place too much to risk letting his big mouth know where I found you. Comparing that to other options, that's probably the nicest one there is."

"I guess it is. So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say there is one other thing that you could have done that's even nicer than Option G."

"Really now, and what's that?"

"Just buy me a coffee, 'cause chances are I'll get hammered on my own. Besides, I don't like letting a girl pay for me. It's not cool."

Maka gave a small giggle. "Hm, I guess so. I'm also guessing you don't like having your man ego hurt by letting a girl pay the tab, but you know it's not all that bad, letting the woman pay. I always figured it would be taken as a compliment."

"I'm serious about getting hammered, though, so I don't like letting a girl pay while I rack up a bill."

"In that case, I'll buy your first three glasses as a thank you for not ousting me, kay?"

"I guess that's okay, but only those three, nothing more. Still, it's nothing big, so what about just the first drink?"

Maka gave a look of consideration "How about you keep me some company and chat with me and we can call the last two drinks even, not like we have anything better to do."

"I count that as the second drink then." Soul was stubborn about not letting a girl pay for him, he felt like it's taking advantage of the situation, and cool guys don't do that to girls.

What he didn't know is that Maka was as insistent as he was stubborn. "Well keeping me company should count for one, and having a conversation for another, because they are two separate things you didn't have to do."

"It would be rude to sit here and keep you company while not having at least even idle conversation."

Maka gave a small chuckle, "Well aren't you quite the gentleman, in that case let the last drink be paid for by me because of what happened last night with Kid."

"That was his fault, not yours."

"I know, but he's somewhat my responsibility. I'm supposed to keep him under control, make sure he doesn't let his tendencies get in the way of better judgement, but it seems Liz and Patti have been doing that job for me." Maka seemed a little less happy since the conversation came back to Kid, and Soul picked up on it.

"Nope. Not buying it." Soul grinned at her.

"What are you talking about?" Maka was curious as to why he was grinning. Truth be told, she found it somewhat seductive with his good looks.

"I see what you're doing here, you're just trying to hit on me aren't you? trying to get in my pants; nope. no way. Can't blame you though." He said it in a light joking tone, so Maka taken no offense to it. She laughed a bit and Soul continued his grin, joining her in small laughter. He was going to try and keep a straight face, but he couldn't help it. Her laugh was light and pretty, it was contagious.

Maka replied jokingly "yes, that's exactly what I was trying to do, how'd you know?" She giggled a bit and neither notice Blair smiling at them as she worked.

Both were joking and talking for a couple of hours, and it soon became dark outside and more people started crowding in. The people in Death City listened to all different types of music, so the music changed drastically all the time, somewhat to the amusement of Maka and Soul. DJ Jack then decided to let the system autoplay as he got off the stage and headed to an oblivious Maka and Soul.

"Hey babydoll, what's up?" Jack asked innocently, but unfortunately for him, his voice always sounded so seductive, no one could deny it. So it came out a bit more... well, seductive.

Soul thought he was trying to hit on Maka, and that maybe the poor bastard didn't notice that she had a 'don't mess with me' aura about her. Soul decided to get the guy away before she could do anything to him.

"She's not interested, so piss off." Soul said blunty, his voice sounding ruggedly seductive as well, but more rugged from the whisky rather than his own voice. Though if you listened to his voice, you couldn't say it wasn't sexy as well.

Maka turned around in her seat before Soul or Jack could say anything else. "Hey Jack, nothing much, just having a drink."

Soul looked kind of shocked, partly because Maka knew the guy and because she didn't kill him for the nickname._ Was she going out with him? No, she was going out with that Kid guy._

"And your actually talking to someone?! That either means you're in a really good mood, looking to crush someone's heart, or he's just that good. So which is it? Or maybe you have a new boy toy? I wouldn't be surprised Maka, you're pretty so it shouldn't be that hard and he sounds like he's marking territory, I'm gonna guess you don't like sharing her attention, am I right?" He gave a laugh while Soul blushed a light pink and Maka a deep scarlet.

At the time, both thought, _'Thank Death it's dark in here."_

"No, it's not like that." Maka stated a bit embarrassed "You see, he's a friend and I guess he noticed I wanted some space." She turned to Soul, "Thanks for that, by the way, but there's no need. This is Jack, as you might have noticed, he's the DJ, and I come here a lot. He's a friend of mine, so he's allowed into Makaworld, or so the staff has dubbed it. Basically, I know everyone who works here, we go back. Jack just sounds like he's hitting on me 'cause it's his natural voice."

"Alright, sorry man" Soul said, then he asked, "What's with the nickname?"

"Oh that's a long story, but to make it shorter, I'm 25, so I'm 8 years older than Maka here. When I met her she had such a cute face, like a doll, porcelain skin, big green eyes and the pretty blonde hair, much like she does today, only chubbier cheeks. She was also 9, so it was either dollface, or babydoll. She stuck to babydoll-"

"because I hated the name dollface. Still do." She cut in, then mumbled something a little incoherent under her breath, sulking once again.

"Sorry 'bout that." Jack replied

"It's fine."

Soul got a little curious, lost actually "What'd he say?"

"You see," Jack started "she hates the name dollface because-"

"It reminds me of my cheating, no good, scumbag of a father. He always called them dollface."

"By them she means-"

"Strippers, hookers, sometimes prostitutes, sometimes just some girl he met somewhere. **Fucking whores.**" She growled out the last part hatefully and viciously.

"Oh." Soul didn't know what to say

"Yah, it's okay, he's a manwhore and everyone knows it, besides you didn't know because you're a newbie. Stick around the city and you'll know what I'm talking about." Maka was so blunt about it, but you could tell it still hurt thinking about it.

Jack then decided to speak up, "So, change of subject, how would you like to go up now babydoll?"

Soul was utterly confused as Maka squealed, accepted and ran up with Jack, leaving Soul holding her seat for her.

Jack took the mic once the song finished and then started pumping up the crowd. "Alright everyone, as you know today is open mic night, so the stage is open for those who want to sign up! So to get it started in here, we decided to let a dear favorite of ours show you rookies how its done here in Death City! Now she's been gone for a long time now so let's show her some love and hear it for Maka! Come on up, babydoll!"

Soul understood once the intro was over. The crowd was really pumped and started screaming once Jack said the words "old favorite of ours". Soul thought that Maka must really come here a lot for the crowd to know who he was talking about; it was almost as if she was a celebrity.

The crowd died down.

"So pick your poison Maka, what'll it be?"

"Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence." The crowd elicited a few shouts and cries and died down as the first note was played, Soul recognized the instrument instantly.

A piano.

Maka started to sing as the second note was hit.

"Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over, oooh oh  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I- you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind."

Soul couldn't get over it as the crowd cheered and she walked of the stage and towards her seat. Her voice was beautiful. He was more of a jazz fan himself, but if Maka sang one more song he would probably start joining the crowd in their crazy fan-girling, even though some of them, and he himself, were men.

As Maka came back, the crowd died down and Jack announced that after a couple more songs if no one signed up he might just have to make Maka go up again, to which the crowd cheered again.

Soul, being the cool guy he is, wouldn't let Maka see his almost fan-girlishness, so he tried to keep it cool, but failed a bit, being drunk off his ass. "Damn, you've got some pipes on you, where'd you learn to sing that well?"

Maka blushed and hoped that Soul couldn't see it in the dim lighting. "Thanks, I'm not sure where, but I do know that Jack was the one who introduced me to karaoke, so I guess I owe him for that." She laughed lightly and ordered a coffee.

Soul raised an eyebrow, "Coffee, now?"

"I have a system. See, if I have alcohol then when I have a slight headache I order a coffee, sort of a preventative from getting too hammered, I gotta get home you know-" She turned around to find a highly inebriated Soul getting tired, almost half-asleep.

Maka figured coffee wouldn't help him now, so she asked if Blair would let him use the spare room, to which Blair consented, and Maka helped a half-asleep Soul get up the stairs.

She got him to the spare room that Maka usually used, and ungracefully dumped him on the bed, to which Soul grumbled a thanks. He was about to climb under the covers until Maka noticed the time.

"Fuck, it's almost 2 am! Ugh. I can't go home, either Spirit'll kill me or he'll be too busy with his whore-of-the-week." Maka groaned. Blair came in and asked what was wrong, after Maka's explanation, she said she only has the couch left since Soul is in here if Maka wanted to stay.

Soul's ears perked up, and for the first time in a bit he said something fully coherent, "I'll take the couch, you can sleep here."

Maka gave a laugh, "You're waaay too drunk, if you take the couch you'll probably fall off. You're sleeping here Soul."

"I insist, because you guys didn't have to help, so you take the bed."

Blair knew this would go on for a bit, both being stubborn,"I'm going back downstairs, tonight's been busy."

Maka huffed.

Soul then got a seemingly-at-the-time bright idea, but 'bright' ideas of drunk people are usually very dim to the sober. "Okay, what if we share the bed?"

WAS HE SERIOUS!? Maka got a little peeved at his comment, thinking he was trying to be perverted. "MAKAAAAAAA-"

"Where did you get that book from? Wait! what are you-"

"CHOP!"

"Ow damn it woman! What was that for?!"

"You're being perverted!"

"No I didn't mean it like that! You and I were both being stubborn so I figured a compromise would be best." Then he mumbled, "Not like I would try to cop a feel with your small chest, tiny tits." _Serves her right for hitting me, may not be all that cool, but still.__  
_

Sadly for him, she caught it, "MAKAAA CHOP! I heard that!" She knew he was drunk, but it still hurt a bit.

"Ow that hurts, stop that! Seriously though, I'm tryin' to be nice and you're bein' so goddamn stubborn, but seriously, I won't try anything, 'cuz that's not cool to do."

"You promise?"

"Swear on my life, 'sides I don't have the strength nor energy to survive another attack, let alone try anything."

"Okay, I guess I can deal with that, but you're gonna have to move to the other end and not look at me, 'kay?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not gonna be able to sleep in these clothes so I'm gonna get a shirt and shorts I leave here to sleep in. So don't look while I change." Maka quickly ruffled through the closet, but couldn't find her shirt. She put on the short-shorts she used for around Blair's house. She was a bit uncomfortable with her current shirt, so she looked under it to see that she had a black sports bra underneath.

Better than nothing.

She easily stripped out of her shirt and decided that a sports bra wasn't too bad because she had trained in one a lot during the past year, and other girls went jogging in them. Still, she was sleeping with Soul in the same bed.

Better than the couch.

"Okay, done changing." Soul turned and saw Maka barely dressed, "Why are you basically half- naked?" he was blushing and glad it was dim, only lit by the slit of light coming in through the window panes.

"Shut up, I couldn't find my shirt and it's not like I usually have a guy sleeping next to me in the spare room, I'm usually alone, so all I had were the shorts."

"Okay. Wait, what do you mean by usu-"

"Sleepover time with Blair, a girl, so I didn't have to worry about the shorts."

"Oh, ok."

She crawled in next to him, and it didn't feel so awkward, being that it was a full, they had some space to themselves. Blair gave Maka decaf the last few cups, with Maka none the wiser, so soon enough, the alcohol got to both and they fell asleep.

* * *

That was a retarded ending, I know... but hey this was my longest fanfic yet! I know it's kinda slow but I needed the flashback and soul learning more about Maka, the singing part was important because Escape will be an important place throughout the story.

Oh and did you remember that Mizune couldn't work, yeah keep an eye on that for future chapters.

Jack is somewhat a filler character, I don't want to say he completely is because I'm basically(AGAIN WITH THAT WORD! WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANOTHER WORD TO USE DAMN IT!) winging it for this story, that's just the kind of girl I am.

Also like I said I know it's slow but I'm gonna try to speed this up and there are more characters that need to be intro'd. I hope you enjoyed the small SoMa I could just barely work in there, and the first time Soul received a Maka chop.

I have a lot more SoMa in store for the next chapter, and maybe you'll see how Maka and Soul start living together. Also, there is a HUGE GINORMOUS COLOSSAL story behind the DWMA and other gangs and why they fight and stuff. I think you'll find the story cool.

LAstly, some of you pm'ed me asking why gangs and mafias are different. How cute.

Anyways, mafias are more 'family, loyalty and respect' oriented. Gangs can care somewhat about this, but not as much as they care about being the best and dominating the game. Loyalty can get you somewhere in both a gang or mafia, but in a gang, being a bit more cut-throat can give you the fear factor, as I like to call it. The fear factor is that a gang can still function with fear and you may gain a larger following through that fear. Gangs could change leaders more easily than a mafia can because whereas a mafia is more like a family, and takes bullets for another, a gang, on AVERAGE, NOT ALL THE TIME, and it's member are more than just willing to take out a shot-caller even if it's not necessary.

In a mafia there is more like the head shot-caller or godfather, which supervises the shots called by his right hand men. Meanwhile, the infrastructure of most gangs is a bit more complex, shot callers are like kings in their own right, sometimes fighting amongst themselves, and they CAN call important shots without a say from the gang leader if the gang leader isn't really affected by the decision or if it only affects that single shot-caller's section. The gang leader, therefore, is more like a king-of-kings than a king and his court type thing in a mafia. Both are important about respect, but the foundations for respect are a bit less stable and more fear-induced in gangs than obligation/blood-line induced as we see in mafias. Some gangs can be more family-first at the top, but usually this wears off as you go down the line. Mafias usually lose the family-first thing with the associates rather than with the actual members.


	5. Author's notice

Hey guys! I'm sorry but with my crazy schedule, I can only do one story for the time being and keep it going. I decided since the other story seems to be doing better that this one could go on hiatus for a bit, besides, when I start writing this story I get writer's block a lot. So I'm gonna put up a chapter when I can from time to time, but the other will be updated more consistently. Check out "Still A Better Love Story Than Twilight" if you want to read more of my stuff.


End file.
